neverending story
by Oceanna
Summary: Un recueil de one-shot inspiré par la chanson de Within Temptation. Ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux et se concentrent sur un peu tous les personnages du jeu... Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas plus résumer que ça !
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, il s'agit de la première fanfiction que je publie sur ce site et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shot tous inspirés par la chanson 'never-ending story' de Within temptation. Ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux, sauf qu'ils débutent tous par deux vers de la chanson et ils sont presque tous en rapport avec les paroles... La majorité des chapitre se passe durant le jeu, mais pas tous, comme celui que vous allez lire, qui se passe durant la guerre de Kharlan... Mais arrêton-là le blabla et laissons place à l'histoire.

AN : Non, ToS ne m'appartient pas, et encore moins la chanson

_Armies have conquered _

_And fallen in the end_

Les deux armées étaient là. Chacune méfiantes derrière leurs retranchements, chacune à l'opposé de la plaine, chacune attendant le moindre signe d'une attaque de l'autre pour s'armer de se prétexte et envoyer la trêve aux gémonies.

Mais cela n'arrivait pas, et les soldats en prenaient leur parti.

Soudain, une rumeur monta des deux camps. On vit une délégation partir, avec le faste nécessaire pour les rois qui les menaient. Ils se dirigeait tous deux vers le centre de la plaine, là où autrefois s'élevait l'Arbre de Kharlan, maintenant réduit à un squelette blanc, mort. À coté de l'arbre, on pouvait voir deux silhouettes solitaires. La première étaient agenouillée, probablement en prière, devant ce vieux reste du passé tandis que l'autre, debout, fière et calme attendait l'arrivée des deux délégations.

À la tête de celles-ci étaient deux anges. Le premier menait l'armée du roi de Sylvarant. Il avait les cheveux et les ailes d'un bleu profond et semblait pensif. L'autre, aussi pensif que le premier, se différenciait par ses cheveux d'un marron tirant sur le rouge. Ensuite, suivaient des chevaliers et au milieu d'eux, les rois.

Quand ce petit monde fut rassemblé, la silhouette en prière se releva et se plaça à la gauche de l'ange au cheveux bleu, qui se tenait lui-même derrière l'homme qui attendait dont les cheveux blond brillaient sous le soleil. L'autre ange se plaça lui aussi en retrait. L'homme, ou plutôt le demi-elfe, prit la parole, d'une voix calme et néanmoins un peu hautaine, qui jurait avec la jeunesse de son visage.

"Je suis heureux, commença-t-il, de voir que vous êtes revenu à la raison. Cette guerre ne peut pas durer, l'Arbre est déjà mort et le Mana se raréfie."

Il y eut un silence.

"Je vous ai promis que nous trouverions une solution pour que le conflit finisse dans l'égalité la plus totale."

Les deux rois hochèrent la tête. Ils semblaient mécontents de voir que ce frêle demi-elfe les tenait en son pouvoir, mais aussi résignés sur leur sort. Les Elfes avaient déjà prévenu que si le conflit continuait et que la MagieTechnologie se développait encore, ils construiraient leur propre tombe. Et à quoi servait un royaume s'il n'y avait plus de roi, ni de peuple à gouverner ?

Le roi de Sylvarant osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

"Alors à qui reviendra la Terre de Kharlan et la Tour Sacrée ? Vous savez combien cet héritage est important pour notre peuple...

-S'il est important pour le votre, gronda l'autre roi, alors pensez un peu à nous ? Cette terre est le berceau de notre civilisation !

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous disputer... Nous savons que tous deux avez des droits sur cette terre, mais..."

La voix appartenait à la demi-elfe qui était en prière. Son regard doux et aimant contenait une pointe de supplication. L'ange aux cheveux bleu, devant la tristesse qu'elle cachait, lui passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules. Mithos continua :

"Comme l'a dit ma soeur, nous savons que vous avez des raisons pour revendiquer cet endroit. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais nous allons nous débrouiller pour séparer vos deux pays, définitivement.

-Comment ça ?!"

Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'ange brun expliqua :

"Nous allons faire en sorte que vos deux royaumes forment des mondes parallèles, très proches mais qui ne pourront pas se toucher, à part aux pôles. La Terre de Kharlan constituera le centre des deux monde, de même que la tour Sacrée.

-Ainsi, continua Mithos, les deux mondes auront besoin de moins de Mana pour fonctionner et vous aurez chacun votre Tour Sacrée et votre Terre de Kharlan"

Un silence.

"Cela m'a l'air d'un proposition intéressante. Comment ferez-vous pour les autres frontières qui posent problèmes ? Aurons-nous notre mot à dire sur les territoires qui nous reviendrons ?"

Mithos fit claquer sa langue d'un air impatient.

"Ce sera à Origin de décider, je pense, répondit-il sèchement. Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas avoir provoqué la mort de ce monde-ci !"

* * *

"C'est étrange de se dire que tout ça va être bientôt fini..."

Yuan sourit tendrement à Martel.

"Je ne crois pas que le mot fini soit le bon, répondit-il. Il va y avoir encore des problèmes à régler, comme celui de trouver une source de Mana assez puissante pour faire germer l'Arbre de Kharlan. Et puis il faudra s'occuper de la discrimination aussi.

-Oui... Mais maintenant, j'aimerai surtout prendre un peu de repos ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous au fallu trois mois pour convaincre les deux pays de détruire la majorité des information à propos de la magie technologie... Ç'a été pire que de les obliger à faire la trêve !

-Mais c'est bien qu'il nous ai fait un peu confiance."

Il revenait tout en bavardant vers leur campement, où les attendait Mithos et Kratos. Un bruit faible mais distinct éveilla soudain la méfiance de Yuan qui se tourna vers les buissons qui bordaient le chemin. Malheureusement il avait réagi trop tard.

L'homme avait bondit de l'arbre où il attendait. Il portait une tenue noire, qui indiquait clairement son appartenance au clan de Mizuho.

"Maudits soyez-vous, Demi-Elfes ! Vous avez aveuglés notre roi !"

La phrase avait été dite avec la haine qu'il connaissait, le racisme sous-jacent qu'ils avaient dû affronter depuis le début de leur quête. Et Martel s'effondra, se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Yuan comprit ce qui se passait, et déjà une boule d'électricité se formait dans sa paume. Il entendit ses deux compagnons accourir, le cri horrifié de Mithos quand il comprit que sa soeur allait mourir. Les yeux pleins de haine, il relâcha son énergie tandis que Kratos dégainai son épée et achevait l'homme. Ils se retournèrent tous vers Martel qui avait les yeux plein de larmes, et une douleur presque insupportable dans son corps entier.

"S'il te plaît Mithos, murmura-t-elle, continue et... crée un monde... sans discrimination..."

Elle tenta de relever encore un peu la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Yuan, mais la mort la prit sans qu'elle puisse lui redire une dernière fois qu'elle l'aimait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kingdom have risen_

_Then buried by sand_

"J'AI TROUVÉ !!!!!!!!!!"

L'exclamation du professeur se répercuta sur les murs de l'auberge de Triet. Les quelques clients qui déjeunaient levèrent la tête, étonné du cris de joie et de la chaleur qui venait de rentrer en même temps qu'une femme – probablement une Elfe – se précipitait vers un groupe attablé. Lloyd et Génis cachèrent leur soupir, Kratos ne réagit pas, mais Colette se tourna vers Raine qui venait de débouler, un livre à la main.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert, professeur ?, demanda-t-elle naïvement."

Lloyd étouffa son gémissement tandis que Génis se dépêchait de finir son assiette. Kratos, toujours impassible, ne bougea pas.

"C'est extraordinaire, continuait le professeur. Tout simplement magnifique ! Vous rendez-vous compte que nous venons de visiter une ruine historique dont l'histoire a toujours été sujette à caution ??? Même si la technologie utilisée lors de la construction indique clairement que ces ruines ont été construites avant la guerre de Kharlan, son histoire antérieure à toujours été sujette à de nombreuses théories toutes farfelues ! Son abandon notamment a suscité l'intérêt de tous les savants sans qu'un seul puisse expliquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé !!! Mais grâce à ça !..."

Elle tendit un parchemin, presque neuf en expliquant :

"...Qui est la traduction complète d'une oeuvre majeure que j'ai trouvé par hasard chez le brocanteur, il n'y a enfin plus de doute ! C'est bien Efreet qui a détruit l'ancienne cité de Triet ! Et ceci – ceci ! - est l'histoire de sa chute par un contemporain ! Il faut que je retourne là bas immédiatement pour vérifier certain détails !!! Ce serait extraordinaire si...

-Professeur ?

-... j'arrivais à retrouver...

-Professeur Sage ?

-Si tu as des questions, attends la fin du cour, Lloyd ! Je disais donc...

-Nous devons aller à Izoold."

Il y eut un silence. Kratos venait de relever la tête et de revenir au présent et avait parlé d'une voix définitive.

"Mais...

-C'est vrai, grande soeur, intervint Génis, soulagé de ne pas avoir à l'arrêter. Nous devons accompagner Colette, pas faire des recherches sur les ruines de Triet..."

Il s'arrêta un instant, tandis que Raine perdait peu à peu son enthousiasme et que son regard devenait de plus en plus étrange. Et il reprit très vite :

"Mais tu pourras toujours revenir après, hein ?"


	3. Chapter 3

_The Earth is our mother_

_She gives and she takes_

"Oh... Laissez-moi deviner... Vous avez tout entendu, hein ?"

Lloyd avait raison. Alors que Génis s'avançait pour présenter ses excuses, le regard de Kratos dériva sur la tombe qu'il pouvait voir sous les arbres. Il ne fut pas surpris en voyant le nom dessus, pour l'avoir entendu dans la bouche du nain que Lloyd appelait ''Papa''. Quand Lloyd disparut à l'étage, il s'en approcha. Doucement, il leva la main jusqu'à la pierre, prononçant son nom d'une façon inaudible.

"Anna..."

Et déjà, les souvenirs remontaient. Leur rencontre, son inhumanité... Il avait perdu tant de temps à cette époque, s'aveuglant sur ses sentiments et sur ses désirs. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle s'était accrochée sans montrer sa souffrance ou sa solitude... Il ne pensait pas le mériter, maintenant. Il l'avait entraînée dans une fuite sans fin jusqu'à sa mort, ne lui accordant que quelques moments de bonheur...

Puis Lloyd était né... Et déjà le destin était tombé comme un couperet, la tuant – avec ses propres mains ! – et le laissant vide et plus désespéré qu'il ne pensait pouvoir l'être un jour. Et ces dernières années où il s'était damné encore et encore, perdant tout courage et toute volonté de vivre ou de s'opposer à Mithos.

"C'est la tombe de ta mère ?"

Mais le destin n'avait pas fini de lui rire au nez apparemment... Son fils était lié avec l'élue qui allait s'immoler ! Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de faire souffrir les personnes qu'il aimait ? Était-ce une punition pour continuer à suivre Mithos ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas finir une bonne fois pour toute avec son passé ?!

Lloyd s'était approché de lui et ses sens angéliques l'avait facilement repéré. Tandis que le garçon lui répondait, il enregistrait le reflet de ses yeux, pareils à ceux d'Anna, la forme de son nez et son front qui lui rappelait la femme qu'il avait aimé – et qu'il aimait encore, si cela importait – et notait son pouce abîmé par sa vieille manie de le sucer dans son sommeil...

Kratos se ferma aux souvenirs qui lui venaient. Le passé était mort. Anna était morte. Il était mort pour Lloyd. Son fils avait trouvé un autre père.

Mais pourtant... S'il pouvait le protéger contre la dureté de la vie... Peut-être pourrait-il un peu atténuer ses pêchés... Ne serait-ce pas ce qu'Anna aurait voulu... ? Le destin l'avait-il placé pour sa route pour alléger sa culpabilité et lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas causé la mort de tous ceux qu'il aimait... ?


	4. Chapter 4

_She puts us to sleep and_

_In her light we'll awake_

"Tu devrais dormir."

Sheena jeta un regard incrédule à l'élu de Tethe'alla. Son ton était inhabituellement dépourvu de son accent séducteur –ou du moins il le croyait séducteur– ou ironique. Mais cela suffit simplement à la mettre davantage sur ses gardes, même s'il venait de s'asseoir à environ un mètre d'elle, probablement pour éviter les coups qu'elle pourrait lui asséner.

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée, répondit-elle sèchement."

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais depuis la mort de Corrine cinq jours auparavant, elle craignait le sommeil et les cauchemars qu'il lui portait et était volontaire pour les tours de garde. Les autres, devant ses affirmations répétées et respectant son chagrin, avaient fini par la laisser tranquille. Seul Zélos s'obstinait, avec son manque de tact flagrant –et son habilité à remarquer les moindres détails.

"Tu n'as pas dormis depuis quatre nuit, Sheena !, s'exaspéra-t-il. Même si tu es une ninja, tu as besoin de sommeil !"

Un silence, où la jeune femme se contenta de le fixer avec colère, espérant –en vain– qu'il partirait. Mais déjà, l'élu reprenait :

"Et puis rester éveillée ne va ramener Corrine, tu sais. Ça va juste te pénaliser davantage. Et causer du souci à tout le monde, aussi. Ils sont tous inqu...

-Zélos, la ferme !"

Sheena n'avait pas crié, car elle ne voulait pas réveiller les autres, mais son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer la conversation. Mais Zélos ne s'aperçut pas –ou passa outre car qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait quand il ne songeait pas à ses 'chéries' ?– et s'installa au contraire plis confortablement, comme s'il avait prévu de dormir là.

"C'est toi qui devrais dormir, Zélos ! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ??

-Parce que je sais quand mes louloutes ont besoin de moi, ma chérie !"

Et l'élu venait de retrouver son ton habituel, de même que son sourire de play-boy et son rire idiot.

"Tu rêves !, jeta-t-elle. Qui voudrait de l'aide de quelqu'un comme toi ?"

Un silence, puis :

"Et pour la dernière fois, Zélos, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DE TES LOULOUTES !"

Cela ne servit qu'à faire rire ce dernier, de son rire exaspérant de poseur, car il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre sans se lever. Et, moqueur, il proposa :

"On fait un marché ? Tu va dormir et je ne t'appelles plus comme ça."

Sheena haussa un sourcil, puis se tourna vers le feu, l'ignorant trop ostensiblement pour que cela parraisse vrai.

"Tentant, mais tu ne vas pas tenir ta promesse..., répondit-elle enfin.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, madouce et voluptueuse ninja ?

-... et en plus, tu d'autres surnoms pour moi, fini-t-elle. Imbécile d'élu !"

Et comme du regard elle recherchait quelque chose à lancer, Zélos trouva plus sûr de ne rien ajouter et s'allongea.

"Réveille-moi si tu veux un peu dormir, déclara-t-il tranquillement. Le manque de sommeil est mauvais pour l'intelligence... et pour la beauté aussi, d'ailleurs. Les cernes ne vont pas aux femmes, c'est certain !"

Rien que pour cette phrase, elle se promit de ne pas le réveiller, justement. Mais après cinq jours de marche et de combats et presque pas de repos, la nature commença à réclamer son du. Sheena sentit la fatigue venir et la proposition de l'élu devenir de plus en plus tentante... ''J'attendrais jusqu'à minuit', se promit-elle. 'et après je le réveillerai.''

Étrangement, il se réveilla dès qu'elle lui frôla l'épaule. Zélos eut un sourire machiavélique à son encontre.

"Je savais que tu accepterai, affirma-t-il"

Sheena ne prit pas la peine de répondre ou de se justifier. Elle songea d'abord à rejoindre les autres dormeurs, mais la peur de tous les réveiller à cause d'un cauchemar finit par lui faire abandonner cette idée. Elle se tourna vers l'élu, s'obligeant à laisser sa fierté de côté.

"Si je commence à m'agiter, hésita-t-elle, tu pourrais me réveiller ?"

Il haussa un sourcil et ne fit aucun commentaire au soulagement de la ninja qui se laissa glisser dans l'oubli.

Et, probablement grâce à la fatigue, elle ne fit aucun mauvais rêve.


	5. Chapter 5

_We'll all be forgotten_

_There's no endless fame_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lloyd ?"

La douce voix de Colette tira l'épéiste de ses pensées. La jeune fille avança d'une pas, évita de perdre l'équilibre et s'assit précautionneusement auprès de lui. Il lui jeta un regard bref avant de le retourner vers la mer.

"Je pensais à Tabatha, expliqua-t-il.

-Oui ?"

Toujours aussi souriante, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui rendait Lloyd aussi pensif et attendit la suite. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il suffisait d'attendre qu'il parle pour qu'il finisse par se confier.

"Elle nous a beaucoup aidé, hein ?

-Oui, répondit joyeusement Colette. Elle a réussit à convaincre Altessa de nous aider à sauver Préséa et plein d'autre choses ! Elle a même donné son corps pour la réincarnation de Martel ! Je trouve ça vraiment extraordinaire !

-Justement ! Sheena m'a donné les comptes rendus officiels à propos de notre voyage et...

-Tu veux dire, le jour où ces trois hommes sont venus et n'ont pas arrêté de prendre des notes ? Quand on a raconté toute notre aventure et qu'ils ont posés plein de questions ?

-Oui. On avait parlé d'elle, et pourtant... Ils ne l'ont même pas nommée ! C'est comme le sacrifice de Botta dans la ferme humaine ou Marble, ils n'en ont pas parlé ! Jamais..."

Si Colette parut surprise, elle se reprit rapidement.

"Tu sais, fit-elle doucement, on ne parle jamais des autres élus qui ont échoué... Pourtant, ils ont tous eut leurs propres histoires, ils ont tous dû combattre les Désians. Si j'avais échoué... nous aussi nous aurions été oubliés..."

Lloyd soupira :

"Quand j'en ai parlé à Raine, une fois, elle m'a dit 'C'est comme ça que ça marche. On raconte encore et encore les histoires et les personnages les moins importants disparaissent. Cela ne dépends pas de la volonté des gens... Peut-être que dans longtemps, on ne se souviendra plus que de toi et de Colette, tu sais ?'. Mais...

-Je sais, Lloyd. C'est injuste qu'elle soit laissée de côté. Mais tu imagines si on enseigne notre histoire à l'école, tous les noms qu'on devrait retenir ! Tu t'endormirais dès les premières minutes du cours !

-Je... suppose que tu as raison. Quand même...

-Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Génis ? 'Tant que je serai vivant, vous serez toujours vivants dans mon coeur'. On peut faire la même chose pour Tabatha, non ?

-Mais on peut pas vivre aussi longtemps que Génis, nous..."

Colette rougit, et rit un peu gênée.

"J'avais oublié, confia-t-elle."


	6. Chapter 6

_But everything we do_

_It's never in vain_

«Bien Lady Pronyma. Je pense que je vais me retirer, hein?

-Comme vous le voulez, élu. Votre présence ici est inutile.»

Zélos jeta un œil vers Colette, qui le regardait impuissante. Il entrevit une larme, devina que c'était pour Lloyd qu'elle pleurait.

«Au revoir, mon joli petit Ange ! Sois gentille !, lui lança-t-il sans la regarder pour appuyer son rôle.»

Et il sortit, empruntant avec aisance les nombreux couloirs de la Tour du Salut en direction de l'entrepôt qu'il avait repéré lors d'une ancienne visite. Là, il trouverait de l'Aionis. Avec ça, Lloyd pourrait manipuler l'épée éternelle sans problème et il serait libéré de sa tâche d'élu du Mana à jamais.

Ce fut facile d'obtenir la substance verte, malgré sa peur de se faire prendre. Mais Kratos avait bien fait les choses et il n'eut aucun problème. Il reprit le dédale des couloirs et attendit d'être certain d'être seul pour se mettre à courir. A l'heure qu'il était, ils avaient dû employer les téléporteurs et les pièges avaient dû commencer à se dévoiler. S'il arrivait trop tard… S'il arrivait trop tard, non seulement sa destiné serait complètement maudite mais en plus il perdrait son seul moyen de rédemption.

Il stoppa. Ce n'était pas logique. Absolument pas logique.

Les trois quarts des anges étaient à terre, dûment hors d'état de nuire. Le reste s'acharnait sur une silhouette solitaire.

«Et voilà, proclama Zélos, l'arrivée du Grand Zélos pour éviter le courageux sacrifice de Regal Bryant !»

Souriant à son style, il utilisa d'abord sa magie sur Régal – qui en avait bien besoin, d'ailleurs – avant de fondre sur les autres anges qui ne durèrent pas longtemps.

Régal se tourna vers lui.

«Puis-je savoir le pourquoi de cette attention ?, fit-il calmement.»

Zélos ne répondit rien et effleura la paroi pour révéler un passage secret.

«Au bout, il y a Colette, indiqua-t-il.»

Régal ne bougea pas.

«Pourquoi?, répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt.»

C'était une affirmation, pas une accusation. Avec un haussement d'épaule, l'élu balaya la question et pénétra dans le passage.

«Je m'allie au camps qui a le plus de chance de gagner, éluda-t-il, tu te rappelles ? Maintenant, dépêche-toi pendant que je m'occupe des autres.»

Sans rien ajouter, Régal le suivit. Quand Zélos bifurqua, il ajouta :

«Si tu trahis Lloyd encore une fois, soit sûr que je me ferai un plaisir de te liquider.»

Zélos ne fit qu'en rire en se hâtant vers le piège suivant.

Il était temps, d'ailleurs. Les dalles étaient presque toutes tombées et la fin du discours de Raine lui parvint.

«… C'était la dernière leçon de ton professeur Lloyd. Maintenant dépêche-toi et sauve Colette.»

Le bruit s'amplifia et Zélos se retrouva obliger de déployer ses ailes, malgré la sensation désagréable de perdre tout ses sens d'humain que cela l'obligeait à supporter. Il s'élança et arriva à rattraper la Demi-Elfe puis à remonter vers la plate-forme. Si Raine ni ne bougea ni ne se plaint durant toute la monté, dès qu'elle fut sur la terre ferme, elle se retourna et lu envoya un coup de pied bien sentit qui faillit le renvoyer dans le vide.

«Hey hey hey ! Vous voulez ma mort, professeur ???

-Maintenant, tu t'expliques immédiatement !!! Trahir Lloyd pour tes intérêts, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, mais revenir immédiatement après…

-Du calme, professeur !»

Raine croisa les bras et le fixa, attendant une explication miracle. Heureusement, il en avait une – véritable.

«Le seul moyen de vaincre Mithos est d'utiliser l'épée éternelle. Tu sais bien que ne toi ni ton frère n'être des épéistes, donc il fallait une autre solution.

-… Et ?

-L'Aionis... c'est une substance qui permet aux humains d'utiliser la magie. On en trouve uniquement dans Derris Kharlan. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de la prendre !

-Même s'il impliquait de trahir toute notre confiance ?

-Allons, professeur ! Qui me faisait vraiment confiance ? Je veux dire, à part Lloyd et Colette.»

Raine resta silencieuse un instant et l'élu repartit de son rire exaspérant.

«Bref, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous allez rater le combat ! Ce serait dommage que j'ai fait tout ce travail pour rien, hein ?

-Tu as de la chance que le temps presse, répondit simplement la Demi-Elfe. Et que tu sois le seul à pouvoir sauver les autres.

-Bah, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas tenté de me tuer, non ?»

Raine emprunta le passage sans rien répondre.

Le sauvetage de Préséa fut le plus facile –il coupa la racine qui la retenait et menacer de casse ses côtes – et le plus silencieux aussi. La jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire quand Zélos lui indiqua le passage par lequel elle pourrait rejoindre les autres. Elle avait comprit que le temps pressait et réservait ses questions pour plus tard, quand il aurait le temps de s'expliquer complètement.

À cause de ça, il apparut un peu en avance dans la pièce suivante qui contenait une racine intacte de l'Arble de Kharlan et dû rester caché près du téléporteur. Il avait entendu les invocation de Sheena et l'avait intérieurement félicité pour son idée avant de jurer et voyant le pont s'effondrer et la ninja tomber dans le gouffre et y rester suspendue. Il dû regarder passivement le court dialogue entre elle et Lloyd, attendit de voir le garçon se téléporter avec Génis pour commencer à descendre l'escalier à toute allure, certain que Sheena n'allait pas abandonner.

Mais la jeune femme en décida autrement et lâcha prise après avoir marmonné quelques mots dans sa barbe. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de subir encore une fois la transformation en ange et de plonger à son secours.

Grâce à la racine de l'Arbre de Kharlan, Zélos put la rattraper et la libérer facilement. Elle avait fermé les yeux, à la fois pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire et à cause de sa perte de Mana qu'avait entraîné ses invocations.

«Toi ?!!!»

Il s'attendait à une gifle, des cris ou des insultes. Mais Sheena se contenta de le fixer en silence. Parce que sa remontée lui prenait trop de force, il eut la chance de ne pas laisser errer son regard du coté de son décolleté et évita de déclencher sa colère.

Il arriva quand même de l'autre coté du gouffre et laissa descendre la ninja. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part – il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle, d'ailleurs, hormis ses coups quand il agissait comme un pervers. Sheena le fixa encore un instant et il sentit venir à ses lèvres un commentaire railleur qu'il retint – autant éviter ses coups autant que possible.

«Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Hein ?»

Et voilà ! Il s'était imaginé qu'elle passerait en 'vieille mégère démoniaque' et qu'il aurait du mal à se faire pardonner et là, elle restait calme, lui demandant seulement 'pourquoi' ! Il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, pris au dépourvu et choisit d'être 'lui-même'.

«Parce que ce serait une perte pour l'humanité de voir périr une telle beauté avant vingt ans, ma chérie !»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'abstint de le frapper. Il se demanda fugitivement comment elle avait interprété sa trahison puis décida que ce n'était pas l'important. L'important pour l'instant, c'était Lloyd. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, Sheena sur ses talons. Ils marchèrent en silence, mais quand Zélos lui indiqua le chemin et se prépara à partir –et à subir les cris de Génis – elle le retint un instant.

«Merci, prononça-t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation. C'est la seconde fois maintenant.»

Et malgré le fait que les remerciements aient été sincères et qu'ils l'avaient touché, Zélos réagit comme d'habitude :

«Hey, pas de problème ! Si tu m'embrasse une ou deux fois je...»

Un coup sur la tête l'interrompit – pas aussi violent que ce à quoi il s'attendait toutefois.

«Pervers.

-Indubitablement approuva Zélos en s'éloignant.»

Il entendit le rire de Sheena tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Il sauva Génis en dernière minute, mais eut toutes les peines du mondes à éviter les boules de feu et autres sort que le Demi-Elfe lui envoyait avant de lui faire entendre raison – et seulement parce qu'il avait pointé que le temps pressait.


	7. Chapter 7

AN : merci à Marina Kaede pour tes gentilles review ! Elles m'ont fait fait beaucoup plaisir ^^ J'espère que tu appréciera la suite !

_We're a part of a story_

_A part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Wherever it's going_

_What is the way ?_

"Ça veut dire qu'on peur faire le voyage avec vous ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais dès le début ?"

Raine observa Lloyd sortir avec un soupir. Ce voyage promettait d'être périlleux, et entraîner son frère et le jeune garçon dedans était un risque qu'elle n'avait pas voulu prendre, malgré les supplications de Génis. Elle voulait les garder en dehors de cette folie – et la mort de Colette et la transformation en ange...

Mais maintenant ils n'avaient nulle part où rester, et ils ne pouvaient vraiment refaire tout le chemin seuls jusque chez Dirk. Alors elle en avait parlé à Kratos, qui s'était contenté de dire 'Tant qu'ils ne nous ralentissent pas et si l'élue le veut, je n'ai rien contre'. Cela l'avait, d'ailleurs, un peu surprise, car elle s'attendait à une opposition plus marqué de sa part. Mais elle oubliait qu'il était mercenaire et que par conséquent, il était aux ordres de Colette, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître u de l'extérieur.

«Alors tu as vraiment accepté ?»

Le professeur sursauta et se retourna vers Génis.

«Ce n'est pas bien de faire semblant de dormir, contra-t-elle. Mais, oui vous allez nous accompagner. Tu n'imagines pas quand même que je vais te laisser derrière si tu n'as nulle part où aller !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul à Isélia ?»

La Demi-Elfe soupira et s'assit aux cotés de son jeune frère.

-Parce que je préférais que tu restes avec Lloyd plutôt que de t'entraîner dans un autre voyage, qui serait dangereux... Nous nous sommes bien intégrés à Isélia, murmura-t-elle, et c'est là-bas que se trouvait notre maison.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma maison si tu n'es pas là, protesta Génis. Je ne veux pas que tu partes sans moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul.

-Enfin, je ne te laissais pas tout seul, tenta de raisonner Raine. Il y aurait eut Lloyd, Phaidra et Frank, Dirk, et les autres habitants...

-N'empêche, tu n'aurais pas été là. C'est un gros détail, tu ne penses pas ?»

-Génis, je n'allais pas t'abandonner ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, marmonna-t-il. Mais quand même... je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi.»

Il la regarda, soudain suppliant :

«Dis, tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, hein ? Tu ne me laisseras jamais seul, comme... comme Maman et Papa ? Tu m'emmèneras avec toi ? Même si j'ai des amis ici, même s'ils sont aussi bien que Lloyd et Colette, si tu veux partir tu m'emmèneras, hein ? Tu me le promets ?»

Un sourire triste joua sur les lèvres de Raine, qui passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son frère.

«Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, promit-elle doucement.»

Kratos se leva rapidement, incapable de dormir. Il jeta un regard à Lloyd qui ronflait comme un bienheureux dans son lit et sortit doucement de la chambre.

Il atteint bientôt l'enclos, où Noïshe l'accueillit avec un petit jappement.

«On dirait que les choses se compliquent, vieux camarade, soupira-t-il. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il reste à l'écart de toute cette folie... Mais on dirait que le destin en a décidé autrement.»

Un silence.

«Et je vais devoir le trahir... !»

Noïshe gémit plaintivement, sentant la douleur de son maître. Celui-ci posa un main sur sa fourrure et resta immobile un instant.

«Quand je ne serais plus là, ce sera à toi de le protéger. Comme tu l'as fait ces quinze dernières année sans que je le saches...»

Le protozoaire aboya brièvement un acquiescement. Et Kratos ajouta plus doucement si c'était possible :

«Il ne faut pas qu'il meure...»

De son côté, Colette n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais elle devinait que c'était dû à sa transformation en ange, donc elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Appuyée au balcon de l'auberge, elle contemplait pensivement les étoiles, suivant le conseil conseil de Kratos.

Ainsi, Lloyd allait venir avec elle jusqu'à la fin de son voyage... Elle en était à la fois très heureuse, car il était son ami le plus cher avec Génis. Avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité... Il était la source de toute son abnégation pour la régénération du monde, de toute la foi qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ses prières. Quand le monde serait régénéré, il pourrait revenir à Isélia sans problème, comme Génis et le Professeur. Même si elle ne serait plus là à ce moment, même si son coeur et sa mémoire auraient disparu de la terre, elle savait qu'ils seraient heureux. Cette pensée la rassurait jour après jour, lui donnant la force de continuer à sourire et de cacher ses peurs. Il serait heureux dans le monde régénéré, c'était certain !

À la fois, elle avait espéré qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit souffrir, qu'il la voit à la fin de sa transformation en ange... Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit mourir. Le simple savoir de la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer à Isélia lui rendait les yeux brûlant – elle ne pouvait plus pleurer pourtant – et savoir qu'il la verrait mourir et qu'il en souffrirait la rendait encore plus triste. Peut-être demanderait-elle à Kratos de l'emmener à la Tour du Salut en avance pour lui éviter de subir cette scène ? Ce serait moins difficile pour lui...


	8. Chapter 8

_Forest and desert_

_Rivers, blue seas_

_Mountains and valley_

_Nothing here stays_

«... Rends à ce monde sa forme originelle !»

Le silence accueillit le souhait de Lloyd tandis qu'il pointait l'épée éternelle vers le la graine suprême. Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant horrible, ou la peur et le désespoir leur serrèrent le ventre. Et si l'épée n'avait plus assez de puissance... ?

Mais bientôt, un grondement sourd balaya leurs doutes. Ils furent enveloppés dans une lumière blanche éclatante et se sentirent flotter au milieu d'un océan de sons chaotiques, annonçant la mort d'un monde et le commencement d'un nouveau.

Tout se mélangea en une unité éphémère. Les pensées s'entremêlèrent avec les sentiments et les sensations, la joie et la peur dansaient avec le doute et l'espoir, se déclinaient en une infinité de variations, toutes uniques et semblables. C'était une communion dissonante et étrange, rassurante et inquiétante. Au centre de ce maelström trônait les gémissement d'une terre qui se déchirait et des mondes qui s'entrechoquait.

En bas, les éléments semblaient se battre en eux. Des plaines devenaient montagnes, et des montagne des mers, des rivières devenaient des déserts tandis que des forêt naissaient au milieu de paysages désolés. Des océans apparaissaient, séparants des terres et créant de nouvelles frontières et au milieu de ceux-ci, des îles émergeait, tandis que d'autres fusionnaient. Lentement, un nouveau monde prenait forme.

Nul ne sut quand la lumière blanche qui avait enveloppé le monde disparut. Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'un lumière plus douce et plus ordinaire éclairait leurs visages, c'était déjà trop tard. Les huit compagnons clignèrent des yeux, étonnés, ne sachant plus très bien où ils étaient. Autour d'eux, les formes perdaient la luminosité surnaturelle qui les avait entouré et reprenaient une apparence normale. Et ils prirent conscience que tout semblait... banal.

Plus tard, ils se rendraient compte que cette impression était éloignée de la réalité. Tout était très banal, mais pas tout à fait habituel encore. Les choses avaient changé de forme, mais leur nature était toujours la même et ce constat était rassurant et frustrant.

Pendant quelques années, les géographes devraient explorer le continent pour en délimité les nouvelles formes. Ozette se trouvait à côté du lac Umacy ; Flanoir était au Nord des ruines de Balacruf ; Meltokio était au Sud-Ouest d'Isélia ; devant les ruine de Palmacosta, on voyait se dresser la haute silhouette d'Altamira ; l'arbre de Linkité dominait la forêt d'Ymir ; le Geyser de Thoda faisait face à l'abbaye du Sud-Est. Les deux mondes s'étaient réunis en un puzzle complexe mais cohérent.

Mais cela, ils ne le savaient pas encore et pour l'instant, Lloyd, Colette, Génis, Raine, Zélos, Sheena, Préséa et Régal avaient encore des choses à faire avant de pouvoir l'apprendre.

Un à un, les esprits originels apparaissaient autour d'eux.


	9. Chapter 9

AN : Merci Marina pour toutes tes reviews ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre 8 vu le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour trouver quelque chose qui tienne la route. Je m'étais demandée quelle forme aurait le nouveau monde... Résultat, j'avais imprimé les cartes de Sylvarant et Tethe'alla, et puis je les avait superposé selon les deux pôles pour voir comment ça faisait. Ce qui m'a donné la description du nouvel agencement du monde... Et puis je me suis soudain rendue compte que j'avais confondu la tour du Salut et la tour du Mana sur Sylvarant et que tout ce que j'avais fait était donc... faux.

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant !

* * *

_While we thinks we witness_

_We are part of the scene_

Et voilà, son rôle allait se terminer. Une nuit, encore, et au petit matin... Il les trahirait. Kratos se leva, incapable de se reposer plus longtemps. Vérifiant que tout le monde ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il sortit de l'auberge et s'approcha de Noïshe.

«Je vais devoir te laisser encore, vieux camarade.»

Noïshe gémit doucement.

«Je suis désolé, mais quand je ne serai plus là... tu devras le protéger à ma place.»

L'animal hocha la tête, scellant sa promesse. Pendant un instant, une vague de souvenirs assaillit Kratos, le coupant du reste du monde. Sa jeunesse, sa brève vie de soldat, Mithos, sa rencontre avec Anna... Un avertissement le fit revenir au présent. Il se retourna, dégaina et stoppa l'assassin. Il ne put guère le voir, il avait déjà disparut. Lloyd courut vers lui.

«Tout va bien ?

-Oui.»

Et une petite voix lui sussura que c'était la dernière fois qu'il entendrait Lloyd s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui. Il la combattit, elle se réfugia dans un coin de son esprit. Apparemment son moment d'absence était passé inaperçu, car Lloyd continuait de babiller sur l'assassin. Il l'écoutait sans entendre ses paroles et songea fugitivement à tout lui dire, tout lui révéler... Mais cela lui était interdit. Après tout, il méritait bien ça, lui, le meurtrier d'Anna.

Kratos s'obligea de sortir de ses pensées et remercia l'épéiste, puisque le jeune garçon venait de sauver sa vie par une ironie amère. Demain, ne le regretterait-il pas ? Incapable de soutenir la vision de Lloyd encore plein d'espoir, il songea à rentrer à l'auberge. Mais les mots lui échappèrent quand même.

«Ne meurs pas, Lloyd»

Le jeune garçon le regarda sans comprendre et Kratos ne dit rien de plus – il venait de faire encore une fois une erreur. De retour dans la solitude de sa chambre, il secoua rageusement la tête. Ses sentiments devaient rester sous contrôle ! Il se l'était promis, promis de ne faire que son travail de mercenaire, de ne pas s'attacher avec eux. Même si Lloyd était... son fils.

Mais le temps passant – cela faisait bien trois mois qu'ils voyageaient ensemble – il s'était attaché à eux. Peut-être parce que Lloyd lui rappelait Mithos parfois... Peut-être parce qu'il aspirait à retrouver l'atmosphère qui régnait quand il venait à peine de connaître Yuan, Martel et Mithos... Peut-être parce qu'il était destiné à expier ses pêchers de la manière la plus douloureuse qu'il soit avant d'avoir le droit de mourir. Cette idée n'était pas si bizarre, après tout. Il avait contribué à faire un monde tordu, avait obtenu la vie éternelle, et quand il avait voulu quitter cette existence, il s'était retrouvé à tuer la femme qu'il aimait ! Si les dieux existaient vraiment, nul doute qu'ils avaient des raisons de le maudire...

Et voilà qu'il était repartit dans ses pensées noires ! Il s'était promis de ne pas penser ainsi – pas ce soir. Il ne devait pas se compliquer la tâche. Les regrets seraient pour plus tard. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, après tout. Plus rien ne devait avoir d'importance pour lui.

Colette vint le chercher au petit matin. Elle avait frappé doucement à la porte et se tenait dans l'embrasure, le regardant avec ses yeux pleins de résolution –et de peur aussi.

«Tu es sûre de toi ?, vérifia-t-il une dernière fois»

Elle hocha la tête, résolument.

«Alors allons-y.»

Sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers le sommet où les attendait le marchand. Il sembla un instant soupçonneux de les voir seuls, mais Kratos l'informa que les autres arriverait plus tard – en ajoutant quelques flouz 'pour qu'il attende'...

Rentrer à l'intérieur fut un jeu d'enfant et il n'y avait aucun monstre jusqu'au dernier sceau. Là, le gardien se dressa, mais Kratos n'eut aucune véritable difficulté pour le vaincre, même s'il ne s'était pas transformé en ange devant Colette.

Et l'élue s'agenouilla pour prier la déesse Martel. Et il entendit le téléporteur se mettre en marche. Les autres s'étaient dépêchés. Il se cacha, peu enclin à se montrer tout de suite.

Il entendit Rémiel révéler les buts du Cruxis et en fut irrité. Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de les laisser avec leurs croyance ? Cela serait tellement plus facile pour eux pour se séparer de Colette ! Mais cette colère tint peu de temps tandis qu'il retrouvait la placidité habituelle qu'il affichait en tant que membre du Cruxis, depuis ces quatre cents dernière années.

Le moment des adieux vint, et une fois de plus, il admira la force de l'élue pour garder le sourire.

Et tout fut fini. Enfin, ce fut ce que Kratos crut, mais le destin décida de jouer encore contre lui. Il observa le combat de Lloyd contre l'ange, la défaite de Rémiel. Et il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Kratos se montra, gardant une façade aussi froide que possible. Il suivit l'enchaînement normal des événements, finit par dégainer son épée et se battre contre l'équipe. Il retenait juste assez ses coups pour ne tuer personne mais il apparut qu'il avait fait encore une erreur de calcul, car il vit le moment où Lloyd et les autres allaient le déborder.

Ce fut le moment où Yggdrasill choisit de se montrer. Mithos ne retint pas son mépris dont il abreuvait le monde qui l'entourait – autant pour lui que pour les autres. Ce faisant, le chef du Cruxis s'assurait en fait encore une fois de sa loyauté. Mais Lloyd fut encore une fois Lloyd et engagea le combat avec Mithos. Il grimaça en voyant que l'ange ne montrait aucune pitié, vit venir l'affreux moment où il devrait assister – ou peut-être apporter, au vu du l'humeur d'Yggdrasill – à la mort de...

Mais quelque part, quelqu'un dut avoir pitié de lui, car Botta apparut au même moment et ses hommes emportèrent les cinq corps inconscients. Remerciant la chance qui venait de tourner de camp, il n'écouta guère le discours de Mithos, dont il connaissait déjà les paroles. Et il s'attarda sur le lieu où il venait de jouer sa dernière scène, s'autorisant un dernière pensée, toujours la même.

«Ne meurs pas, Lloyd...»


	10. Chapter 10

_This never ending story_

_Where will it lead to ?_

Et voilà, il ne restait plus qu'un pacte à faire. Sheena soupira, le temps était passé bien trop vite pour qu'ils puissent prendre une véritable décision... C'est pour ça que le repas fut calme, au pieds de la tour du Mana.

Ce fut Lloyd qui eut le courage de poser la question.

«Où est-ce que vous allez aller, une fois que tout sera fini ?»

Il y eut un silence, tendu. Régal fut le premier à la briser.

«Je vais rester à Tesseh'alla, annonça-t-il d'une voix posée. Je pense que je vais reprendre en main les affaires de Lezaréno, pour fermer la mine d'extraction des exsphères. Je pense aussi chercher un moyen de faire en sorte que les demis-elfes soient mieux acceptés dans le monde...

-Je vais rester sur Sylvarant, enchaîna doucement Colette en souriant. Parce que c'est mon monde et que...»

La jeune blonde rougit et s'interrompit, gagnant par là, un regard moqueur de Zélos, un gloussement de Sheena dont l'amusement était partagé par la majorité du groupe. Par esprit chevaleresque, Lloyd reprit la parole :

«Je vas rester aussi sur Sylvarant. C'est là où est ma famile, après tout. Et je... dois y terminer des choses»

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais tout le monde sentit qu'il parlait de ce qui s'était passé à Isélia. Et un long silence suivit, car le plus gros restait à venir.

«Je pense que je vais venir aussi à Sylvarant, annonça Sheena. Après tout, je dois trouver un moyen de faire venir Mizuho ici...

-Vraiment ? C'est génial !»

Lloyd arborait une grand sourire qui disparut tandis que le silence reprenait ses droits. Génis fixait silencieusement sa soeur, attendant de voir quelle serait sa décision – leur décision car il était résolu de la suivre où qu'elle aille. Celle-ci se décida enfin à parler.

«Je pense aussi que je vais rester sur Sylvarant, murmura-t-elle doucement. Bien que je vienne de Tesse'alla, je...»

Elle se tut et secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

«Ce sera plus facile pour nous si nous restons ici et que nous voulons vivre en tant que demi-elfe. Et... de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas retrouver ce que j'ai vécut sur Tesseh'alla... Ce serait rechercher un mirage.»

Elle n'ajouta pas que c'était aussi parce que Génis le souhaitait et qu'elle savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux là-bas.

«Je penche aussi pour Sylvarant, finit par annoncer Zélos. Après tout, si ce pays se développe, ce sera aussi bien que sur Tesseh'alla, et ma... présence posera moins de problème.»

Et décidant d'alléger l'atmosphère, il ajouta :

«Après tout, il doit bien y avoir des jolies filles ici, il suffit de les trouver !»

Évidement, il gagna quelques coups de Sheena, mais aussi quelques sourires de la part du reste du groupe. L'atmosphère s'était un peu détendue, mais Préséa n'avait toujours pas parlé.

«Cela m'est égal. Je suis seule dans les deux mondes, de toute façon... Et Ozette a brûlé.»

Sa voix était neutre, calme, sans aucun lien avec ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment ressentir.

«Si..., commença Régal avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre : si travailler avec moi ne te... gênes pas trop, saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue là-bas.

-Merci.

-Mais... je suis certain que tout le monde t'accueillera à bras ouvert ici aussi !, intervint un Génis rougissant. Il n'y a pas de problèmes !

-Merci, répondit encore la jeune fille. C'est gentil mais... Ce ne sera pas la même chose pour moi.»

Elle secoua la tête et s'abîma dans ses pensées encore une fois.

«Préséa...»

Colette venait de lui offrir un grand sourire et tentait de la réconforter.

«Je suis certaine que quoique tu fasses, tu arriveras à être heureuse, continua-t-elle maladroitement. Et tu auras tout demain pour te décider...»

Silence.

«Je sais, murmura Préséa.»


	11. Chapter 12

_But she's also a part_

_A part of the tale_

Tabatha ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. L'homme aux cheveux bleus l'avait amenée là, et elle l'avait suivit. Il lui semblait vaguement familier, comme si c'était un être cher qu'elle avait oublié. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement un reste de l'âme de Martel qu'ils avaient tenté d'injecter en elle. L'homme en bleu semblait tendu, presque désespéré et il partit au bout d'un moment en lui demandant de rester ici.

L'androïde sentit alors comme un appel, une vague courir son corps. Elle leva la tête et vit un bourgeon lumineux descendre vers elle. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle sut que c'était la Graine Suprême et son rôle devint clair. Sans un mot, elle tendit les bras vers le ciel, attirant la graine à elle. Celle-ci sembla disparaître quand elle toucha le sol, libérant un souffle de vent sauvage. Par réflexe, Tabatha se couvrit le visage des mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'atmosphère changer.

Elle ne sut pas quand elle avait changé de position pour se retrouver en prière, ni pourquoi elle était dans cet étrange univers, mais cela lui importait peu. Elle sentit une douce présence l'envelopper, puis repartir et revenir encore. Derrière ses yeux fermés, elle priait elle aussi.

_Faites que l'Arbre renaisse. Oh Martel, je vous en prie, donnez une chance à ce nouveau monde._

Quelque chose changea, elle crut sentir une main maternelle caresser ses cheveux, puis quelqu'un l'enlacer dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Puis tout se mit à briller, elle sentit ses pensées disparaître dans une nouvelle lumière, son corps s'adapter à son destin. Et elle devint autre.

Martel ouvrit les yeux. Vaguement désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle. La dernière protectrice de l'Arbre avait apporté la nouvelle de sa mort... Alors que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi... Une sensation bien connue, presque imperceptible l'interpella. Était-ce possible... ?

Elle traversa les ruines qui l'entourait et se rapprocha de la résonance qui l'appelait. Une petite pousse, fine, fragile, tenue, brillait à ses yeux. Doucement, ayant presque peur d'y croire et de la voir s'évanouir comme un rêve, Martel s'agenouilla et encore plus timidement caressa une des feuilles. La pousse ne disparut pas entre ses doigts. Souriante et soulagée, elle se releva pour accueillir les personnes responsable de ce miracle.

De ce qu'elle voyait de leurs coeurs, ils lui semblaient dignes de confiances. Elle leur expliqua son rôle, un peu surprise de la comparaison avec la dernière prêtresse de l'ancien Arbre, fit apparaître la future forme de l'Arbre. Elle décida de leur demander un nom pour l'Arbre. Tel n'était pas son rôle en tant que Gardienne et, sans qu'ils en soient entièrement conscient, les deux humains étaient responsables de ce renouveau, donc ce rôle leur revenait. Ils le prirent au sérieux, et finalement, le garçon fit son choix.

_Yggdrasill._

Les âmes innombrables que Martel portait approuvèrent.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva seule. Ce ne fut pas pour longtemps, car de nouveaux pas se firent entendre dans les ruines de la Tour de Salut. En voyant l'homme aux cheveux bleus approcher, une âme se bâtit pour rester près de la conscience de la nouvelle Martel, en répétant un nom dans une litanie suppliante. _Yuan_.

Le Demi-Elfe s'arrêta à quelques mètre de la gardienne et l'observa, silencieux. Son expression était ambiguë, mélange d'une peine poignante qui lui donnait un visage gardé, dur, de souvenirs infinis et d'une douceur étonnante pour quelqu'un qui avait autant vécut que cette personne. Il restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées tout en la regardant – mais la voyait-il vraiment ou voyait-il une autre, un fantôme de son passé ?. Finalement, il fit demi tour et s'éloigna.

L'âme de l'ancienne gardienne devint plus pressante, plus urgente. Martel s'avança, il se retourna.

«Elle...»

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, des milliers de phrases dansèrent dans son esprit. Le Demi-Elfe attendait.

«Elle veut que vous sachiez qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle ne vous en veut pas.»

Il eut un pauvre sourire. Les mots étaient pauvres, mais il comprenait qu'elle voulait le réconforter, calmer son amertume.

«Je sais.»

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retourner et de repartir à pas lents.


	12. Chapter 13

Décidemment, c'est la fête au Sheelos... Je pire étant que je ne l'avais pas du tout prévu ! Bon, celui-ci prends beaucoup moins de liberté par rapport au jeu, même si dans le jeu en lui-même on insiste beaucoup sur la relation Zélos/Sheena. C'est Zélos qui se retrouve à la tirer dans la porte d'outre monde, et pis quand on cherche un peu, les saynètes où on s'inquiète pour Zélos commencent généralement par Sheena... Et je ne sais pas si vous avez essayé de changer la fin du jeu (qui se fait prendre par mithos, surtout) mais c'est là où c'est le plus visible... Sheena enlevée : dialogue Lloyd-Zélos. Zélos enlevé... dialogue Lloyd-Sheena, bien sûr !

Bon, soyons clair, ce one-shoot est assez... parodique. Il faut dire, après le chapitre précédent, sur la relation Yuan/Martel qui, bien que magnifique, est très triste... ou au moins déprimante... j'avais besoin de lâcher du lest. Le résultat... est juste en dessous. Enjoy !

Et encore une fois, merci à Marina-Kaede pour tes reviws ! Elles me font toujours plaisir et en plus, ça me pousse à publier la suite plus vite ! Merci !

* * *

_We're a part of a story_

_A part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Wherever it's going_

_What is the way ?_

"POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, ZÉLOS, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DE TES LOULOUTTES !!!"

Le cri de Sheena fit sursauter Colette, qui manqua de tomber sur Lloyd, qui la rattrapa de justesse. Raine leva la tête de son livre et soupira :

"C'est repartit..."

À côté, Génis tâta son kendama, probablement en train de se demander s'il allait intervenir. Ils étaient en train de préparer le camp pour le soir, car ils étaient trop loin d'une ville pour pouvoir dormir dans une auberge. La scène qui se déroulait n'attirait qu'un intérêt limité, car tout le monde savait comment cela se terminerait.

Zélos étant Zélos, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de tenter de prendre Sheena dans ses bras, la déséquilibrant dans le seul but de lui...

"Lâche-moi espèce de pervers !!!

-Mais-euh ! Je me demandais simplement si ta poitrine était aussi moelleuse que ça paraissait...

-PARDON ?!!!

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans divers bruits de coups, cartes, sceaux et autres invocations, jusqu'à ce que l'élu trouve refuge derrière Colette. Celle-ci, toujours aussi naïve tenta de calmer le jeu :

"Allons, Sheena, je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas fait exprès de...

-Pas fait exprès ??? Mon oeil, oui ! Par Martel, comment un tel imbécile a pu devenir élu, je me le demande...

-Grâce au charme et à la classe du Grand Zélos, bien sûr !

-Tu rêves éveillé, idiot !

-Oh, tu es jalouse, ma douce et voluptueuse ninja ?"

Et Zélos fut bien obligé de détaler une fois de plus, en direction de Génis et de Raine qui étaient à présent en train de préparer le repas du soir. Ou plus exactement, Génis tentait de calmer les ardeurs culinaires de sa soeur pour éviter au reste du groupe de finir la soirée empoisonné. Voilà pourquoi le Demi-Elfe bénit – et c'était en soi presque un miracle – l'arrivée de l'élu et en profita pour prendre discrètement les divers ustensiles qui traînaient. Mais la chance tourna en sa défaveur, car Zélos savait que Raine ne lui serait d'aucune aide - pas après qu'il ait cassé dans des circonstances similaires une statuette de Balacruf que le professeur avait laissé à porté de... chute. Alors il zigzagua entre les deux et...

"Enfin je te rattrape !!!

-Oh oh...

-Envoyé des Abysses... Je t'invoque !"

Évidemment, Zélos se retrouva projeté en arrière, tenta de se rattraper à n'importe qui, ce qui s'avéra être une louche qui pendait des mains de Génis mais que celui-ci s'empressa de lâcher. Elle rebondit alors sur la tête de l'Élu semblait avoir moins de chance que d'habitude se soir-là. Zélos qui était en train de se relever retomba en arrière droit sur...

"MA STATUEEEEEEEEEETTE !!!!!"

Silence. Génis le brisa, l'urgence claire dans sa voix :

"Heu, je vais chercher de... du bois !

-Je viens avec toi ! Noïshe a besoin d'exercice après avoir marché toute la journée !"

Lloyd attrapa Colette tandis que Génis faisait de même avec Préséa et ils partirent au pas de course loin de la Demi-Elfe en furie.

"ZÉLOS ! SHEENA ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!! Vous venez de détruire une pièce majeure de l'histoire d'Asgard ! Je vous interdit de vous enfuir ! Vous allez payer votre sacrilège !!! Non, tu n'utiliseras pas tes arts Sheena ! PHOTON !!!"

Et encore une suite de bruits de coups, couverts par la voix de Raine qui résumait toute l'histoire que portait la statuette brisée.

Enfin, le calme était revenu et deux après, tout le monde était attablé devant un curry de Génis.

"Dis, Zélos ?

-Oui, mon petit ange ?

-Pourquoi tu dis tout le temps que Sheena est ta chérie ?"

Silence. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'intéressé.

"Parce que Sheena m'est destinée, bien sûr !"

Si Raine n'avait pas agrippé son bâton en fronçant les sourcil, l'Élu aurait probablement fini dans un état critique, comme deux heures auparavant. Sheena se borna à lui jeter :

"Dans tes rêves, crétin !"

Colette penchait la tête sur le côté, en pleine concentration :

"Comment c'est possible ?"

À côté d'elle, on avait l'impression que le cerveau Lloyd commençait à fumer.

"Parce que la moitié des femmes sur cette planète me sont destinée, bien sûr !

-Moins 1% de chances que cela arrive."

La douce voix de Préséa coupa court à la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater.

"Mais, Zélos, pourquoi Sheena ?"

Apparemment, Lloyd n'avait pas décroché du sujet. L'élu haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

* * *

De son côté Sheena était en train de ruminer sa fureur. Et accessoirement, de remuer de vieux souvenirs.

Elle avait rencontré Zélos quand elle était venue à Meltokio pour travailler avec le Laboratoire de Recherche Élémentale, et comme celui-ci y allait à cause de son cristal du Cruxis, ils s'étaient croisé. Au départ, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup dragué, et comme elle n'avait de toute façon jamais été traîtée comme ça, elle n'y avait rien compris.

"Imbécile d'Élu !"

Elle en avait même été plutôt heureuse. Elle était seule à Meltokio et personne ne lui adressait la parole car elle venait de Mizuho...

"Et idiote de moi !!"

Elle avait crut que c'était quelqu'un de bien et lui avait passé à moitié ses mains baladeuses. Mais dès qu'ils s'étaient croisé dans la rue - elle n'avait pas osé l'aborder, entouré comme il l'était pas son fan-club - il l'avait présenté comme sa louloutte favorite, lui attirant par là la haine des trois quart - ou plus - des femmes de la cité.

Et depuis ce jour, elle lui en voulait. Et il n'avait jamais rien fait pour se faire pardonner, ni pour la faire changer d'opinion. Au contraire, il se montrait de plus en plus idiot, de moins en moins... digne d'être l'Élu.


	13. Chapter 14

A/N : Ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur one-shot du recueil. En fait, je considère celui-ci comme l'un des moins bon... Heum, pas génial comme entrée en matière, non ? Bref, les amateurs de récits historiques et de genèses de toutes sortes y trouveront leur part...

Encore une fois, merci à Marina pour tes review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir !

_

* * *

We're a part of a story_

_A part of a tale_

En voyant l'oracle apparaître devant l'élue de Sylvarant, Kratos sentit une vague de souvenirs affluer.

La première fois, au premier oracle, c'était Mithos qui était apparut devant les prêtres. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu sa forme enfantine à laquelle il avait rajouté de grandes ailes faites de mana. C'était trois cent ans après la séparation des deux mondes et l'histoire du héros Mithos avait commencé à disparaître sous sa version véritable. Durant ce temps, Mithos – ou plutôt Yggdrasil – avait fait apparaître le Cruxis en contactant des demis-elfes qui n'avaient nulle part où aller et s'était implanté sur Sylvarant et Tethe'alla sous le nom «d'Église de Martel». Il comptait sur ces fondations et les restes de légendes qui circulaient encore pour asseoir la nouvelle religion et, bien plus important, trouver des élus pour la résurrection de sa soeur.

Mithos avait choisit d'apparaître lors d'une importante cérémonie publique, pour que la rumeur se répande efficacement.

Il avait d'abord fait surgir une lumière dorée sur l'autel quand le Grand Prêtre invoquait la grande déesse Martel, puis des plumes qui tombaient doucement tandis que la lumière s'élargissait et qu'il se matérialisait. Un murmure de peur, de surprise et d'émerveillement parcourut la foule des humains qui se trouvaient là en train de prier. D'un seul geste, Mithos les avait fait tous taire. Et, utilisant ses talents d'orateur et son charisme, les qualités mêmes qui avaient arrêtés la guerre de Kharlan, il avait déclamé :

«Il y a longtemps, quand la terre était florissante, le Grand Arbre de Kharlan était encore en vie et produisait le Mana dont la terre avait besoin. Son existence était adorée des anges mêmes et Martel elle-même le protégeait...»

Sa voix, douce et lointaine pris un autre ton, affligé et plus dur :

«Malheureusement, une guerre éclata et l'Arbre dépérit lentement avant de s'éteindre totalement... Ce fut le début d'une époque troublée où le Mana commença à manquer, les anges quittèrent la terre et peu à peu, la terre semblait dépérir à son tour du manque de Mana... Mais Martel restait, fidèle aux humains et aux Elfes et sa présence apportait un espoir de salut aux gens qui la rencontrait.»

Toute l'assistance était suspendue à ses lèvres, dans un silence religieux que pas un souffle ne venait de troubler. Yggdrasill marqua une pause, satisfait de son effet avant de reprendre.

«Pour régénérer l'Arbre, le héros Mithos offrit sa vie... Martel, affligée par cette perte, choisit à son tour de partir se réfugier dans les Cieux, accompagnée des derniers Anges qui vivaient encore à sur terre. Arrivée au plus haut des Cieux, là où même les anges ne pouvaient l'atteindre, elle se retourna vers eux et les quitta avec ces paroles : 'Si un jour je dois m'endormir, venez me réveiller, car si le sommeil me prend, la terre ne connaîtra point de Salut.'»

Un murmure parcourut la foule, exactement comme l'espérait Yggdrasil. Il marqua de nouveau une pause pour laisser le temps au silence de revenir.

«Aujourd'hui, je suis venu vous annoncez le début de la Régénération du monde... L'élu, choisi par les anges, va devoir réveiller la déesse.»

Là, les murmures recommencèrent, plus forts que la dernière fois. Yggdrasil se tourna vers une jeune prêtresse qui regardait l'ange avec émerveillement. Cette jeune femme n'était pas une inconnue pour Yggdrasil. Elle portait une signature de Mana proche de celle de Martel et Mithos lui était apparut depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour l'instruire de l'histoire qu'il venait de raconter... Elle serait la première élue de Tethe'alla.

«Lilya !»

La voix de Mithos avait fait taire les derniers bavardages et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune prêtresse qui s'avança d'un pas.

«Oui, ô Ange ?, prononça-t-elle d'une voix assurée mais émue.

-Ici, devant la foule assemblée, je te proclame élue de Tethe'alla ! Acceptes-tu cette lourde responsabilité ?

-La prêtresse accepte humblement cette épreuve.

-Bien. En ton honneur, nous consacrons la Tour du Salut sur la terre Sacrée de Kharlan, là où fut jadis l'Arbre !»

À son geste vers un des vitraux, une immense machinerie se mit en route sur Derris-Kharlan et la tour put apparaître en un rien de temps, comme si elle avait été là depuis toujours, devant les yeux ébahis des humains.

La coutume de régénération du monde venait de débuter...


	14. Chapter 15

_Sometimes beautiful_

_And sometimes insane_

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ???"

L'exclamation de Lloyd fut suivit d'un bref silence, brisé par le chuchotement hésitant de Raine.

"Est-ce que ce sont... les élus qui ont échoués... ?"

Et c'était logique. Lloyd fixa les cercueil qui flottaient autour de l'allée de la Tour du Salut qui menait au second téléporteur. Il serra les poings. Est-ce que Colette allait finir comme ça, elle aussi ? Ils avaient tous fait le même voyage, ils avaient tous atteint la Tour... Et pourtant... ! Pourtant !

Ils étaient là. Leur corps et leurs visages étaient cachés par le couvercle, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les différencier, car les cercueil tournaient lentement. Ils avaient tous fait le même voyage... Ils avaient tous eut le même but... Ils avaient tous voulut sauver le monde et le rendre meilleur... Et ils étaient tous morts. Pourquoi ? Il ne devait pas y en avoir autant. Que s'était-il passé pour que tant aient tenté sans jamais réussir à apporter à Sylvarant la prospérité ?

De son côté, Sheena luttait contre son envie de fuir à toute jambe. D'une part, cette tour lui rappelait la tour de Volt ; et d'autre part ces cercueils qui flottaient, dans cette anonymat silencieux et morbide l'horrifiait. Comment tous ces gens avaient pu finir ainsi ? Ils avaient dû avoir la même volonté que Colette, son même désir de faire le bien autour d'eux... Et aucun n'avait réussi ? Ou y avait-il aussi des élus de Tethe'alla, ce qui expliquerait le nombre de cercueil ?

Cette question en amena une autre, qui résonnait dans tous les esprits. Depuis combien de temps ce système entre les deux mondes existait-il ?

Sheena décida de se secouer. Colette était plus haut, il fallait qu'elle y aille... qu'ils y aillent tous. Comme ça, elle pourrait savoir que serait la destiné de Tethe'alla. Au fond d'elle-même, elle devinaient tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis, elle pour protéger son pays natal, Colette pour aider le sien ne seraient pas récompensés. Laquelle de les deux aurait agit en vain... ?

"Allons-y, pressa-t-elle tout en se sentant coupable. Il faut trouver Colette"

***

Six mois plus tard, ils revenaient dans la même pièce. Les circonstances étaient différentes, et ils étaient plus nombreux, mais l'endroit dégageait toujours cette sensation de mort.

Zélos avait lâché un commentaire moqueur pour masquer son trouble. Il savait très bien que si les choses continuaient comme ça, il se retrouverait bientôt dans un de ces cercueils... Voilà pourquoi il haïssait d'être né élu, né pour mourir, oui ! Né pour finir sa vie jeune dans ces boîtes anonymes, peut-être encore vivant et en ayant perdu son âme, totalement coupé du reste du monde... Quelle beau destin vraiment qu'on lui enviait à la cour ! Voilà pourquoi il avait commencé à rechercher la facilité, avec son prestige et le plaisir – lui qui savait avec certitude combien de lendemains il lui restait à vivre.

Régal avait regardé autour de lui. Encore des victimes des exsphères... Ce cycle ne s'arrêterait-il jamais ?

Préséa avait englobé la pièce d'un seul regard. Elle nota que les cercueils étaient suspendus grâce à la magie technologie et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on leur tende une embuscade à partir de ces points. Elle remarqua ce cet accès était étrange : c'était un point stratégique et facile à défendre puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un chemin étroit, mais il n'y avait strictement personne... Un piège ? Et puis, elle se demanda brièvement se demanda si elle ne devrai pas être en train de plaindre les personnes dans les cercueils comme ses compagnons.

* * *

A/N : Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce one-shot. C'est une simple mise en mot de l'histoire de ToS, donc bon, je pouvais pas faire mieux que ça. De toute façon, le suivant sera meilleur ^^

Merci encore à Marina pour ses reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^


	15. Chapter 16

Et voici le dernier one-shot historique de Never ending story... Il fut un temps où je rêvais d'écrire l'histoire de Martel et de Yuan, puis celle de Mithos avant de découvrir que les choses longues ne me vont pas vraiment ^^'

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre aussi ^^

Et encore merci à Marina pour ses review. Je sais, je me répètes, mais ça fait toujours très plaisir de sa savoir lue et appréciée et en plus ça me motive pour continuer de poster sur ^^'

* * *

_No one remembers how it began_

«Dites, Ancien...»

C'était un peu après la renaissance de l'Arbre Sacré. Raine et Génis avaient commencé leur quête pour faire accepter les Demis-Elfes, et ils étaient passés près des Gorges de Lathéon. Raine avait insisté pour aller examiner l'arbre Mana et Génis se retrouvait seul avec le vieil Elfe.

Celui-ci lui avait donné un bol de thé et s'était montré aussi courtois qu'avant, malgré le fait qu'ils soient Demi-Elfes, ce qui avait aidé Génis à se détendre et enfin à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

«Comment était le monde quand Mithos a commencé son périple... ? Je veux dire...

-Tu veux comprendre pourquoi il a finit ainsi, hein ? Parce que tu sais très bien que Mithos est comme toi, au fond.»

Le magicien hocha la tête lentement et le Conteur commença :

«Lorsque Mithos est venu au monde, la Guerre de Kharlan n'avait pas encore commencé. Le monde, selon les humains, était dans un phase de prospérité, ce qui justifiait leurs recherches sur la magitechnologie.

«Encore à ce moment-là, on ne cherchait pas à détruire avec cette science. Non, on cherchait à rendre la vie moins dure, à améliorer la science médicale ou les techniques de construction... Mais cette soif de connaissances fut à l'origine du plus grand conflit que Symphonia n'ait jamais connu... Il y eut une concurrence acharnée entre les pays, chacun cherchant à innover, à construire plus haut, jusqu'à faire revivre les morts... Il y eut de grandes découvertes et de grandes aberrations.

«Tu dois le deviner, les plus grands inventeurs de l'époque furent sans conteste les nains et les Demi-Elfes. Les premiers voulaient améliorer leur art coûte que coûte et ne s'intéressaient que modérément aux humains et à leurs querelles tandis que les Demi-Elfes voyaient cela comme un moyen de se faire enfin accepter par une société qui les avaient toujours rejetés. Mais chez les humains, la soif de pouvoir, la soif de prestige supplanta leur soif de connaissance.

«Les tensions naissaient rapidement entre pays, de même que des systèmes d'alliances pour qu'ils puissent se protéger, et pensèrent à utiliser la magitechnologie comme un moyen de dissuasion...

«On trouva rapidement toute sortes d'armures plus résistante les unes que les autres, et des armes plus puissantes les unes que les autres pour percer ces armures. On commençait à espionner ses voisins pour vérifier qu'on restait toujours dans le mouvement. Les premiers plan de Canon à Mana furent réalisés à cette époque et on prévoyait que ce serait une arme de destruction massive...

«À vrai dire, le Canon à Mana, cette arme aussi terrible, fut à l'origine même de cette guerre, même si les humains auraient trouvés d'autres prétextes pour montrer la puissance de leurs armes.

«Les premiers plan sur le Canon à Mana furent volés. Bien sûr, on accusa les Demi-Elfes de s'être ligués entre eux pour l'avoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les Demi-Elfes sont cupides et menteurs, bien sûr. C'est ce qu'on pensait à l'époque... On le pense toujours, d'ailleurs.

-On a trouvé le coupable ?

-Non. Un espion, quel qu'il soit, probablement. Sa race ou sa nationalité importent peu. Bref, les Demi-Elfes se retrouvèrent encore plus discriminés et rejetés qu'avant et certain commencèrent à caresser le rêve de vivre sur leur propre monde... Exire. Étrange nom, qui sonne comme 'exil', n'est-ce pas ? Voilà qui résume bien la mentalité de l'époque.

«Enfin, la guerre éclata en quelques jours. Deux pays, peu puissants choisirent avec sagesse de s'exclure de la guerre... Meltokio et Asgard. Leur temps de règne viendrait après... C'était là que les Demi-Elfes étaient le moins discriminés, dans une moindre mesure, malheureusement.

«C'est à cette époque de Mithos et Martel choisirent de partir d'Heimdall... Martel, en tant que protectrice de l'Arbre de Kharlan devinait que le Mana se réduisait d'une façon inquiétant et qu'il fallait stopper la guerre au plus vite. Ils tentèrent d'abord d'en parler simplement à tous les rois, mais n'arrivèrent à rien, sauf à rencontrer Yuan et Kratos... Tous les quatre comprirent qu'ils avaient besoin de puissance pour se faire entendre. D'une puissance que nul ne pouvait connaître.

-Les Esprit Originaux, devina Génis.

-Exactement. Dans les croyances populaires, ils étaient des sortes de dieux qui servaient d'intermédiaires entre Mana, la grande déesse nourricière que Mithos fusionnerait avec Martel après sa mort et qui... Bref, ils commencèrent à conclure les pactes. Ils finirent même par obtenir l'accord d'Origin et la formation de l'épée éternelle maniable uniquement par des Demis-Elfes. Ils découvrirent aussi les cristaux du Cruxis qui servirent à augmenter leur potentiel... Fort de leur puissances, ils arrivèrent à s'interposer entre les combats et à... basiquement, imposer la paix.

«Les gens les considéraient comme des héros. La guerre avait fait d'immenses ravages chez les humains et quiconque tentait d'arrêter les conflits était porté aux nues. Les royaumes le comprirent assez vite et s'engagèrent dans un effort de paix sans précédent. En même temps, on sut que Mithos était un Demi-Elfe et de controverses s'engagèrent. Ils étaient accueillis avec des roses et des pierres. En même temps, on leur proposaient des traités, on tentai de les acheter sous couvert de bonnes intentions...

«Comme ils avaient peu d'attraits pour le pouvoir et assez d'intelligence pour éviter la majorité des pièges, ils réussirent à stopper la guerre complètement.

«Malheureusement, il était trop tard. L'Arbre avait déjà périt et Martel s'affaiblissait. Elle était le pilier du groupe, même si Mithos en était le chef ; c'était elle qui les avaient unis pour une même cause, celle qui leur promettait un monde meilleur sans jamais hésiter, c'était celle qui leur redonnait toujours espoir. Elle était une personne extraordinaire, vraiment... Je ne l'ai malheureusement rencontré que peut de fois, mais elle m'a toujours laissé une grande impression de douceur et de compassion sans précédent.

«Mais Martel fut assassinée. Là encore, on accusa les Demi-Elfes malgré l'idiotie de cet argument, car les racines de la discrimination était profonde... Entre cette tragédie et la mort de l'Arbre, Mithos se résolut à prendre des résolutions drastiques. Ils divisa les mondes entre eux, selon le système de sablier que tu connais.

-Mais il...

-Au départ, Mithos avait décidé de faire des cycles de trente années qu'il commanderait avec l'aide de Kratos et de Yuan. Mais la pensée de pouvoir ressusciter sa soeur le fit changer d'avis. Comme ni Yuan ni Kratos n'avaient vraiment accepté la mort de Martel, ils suivirent immédiatement...

«Trois cent ans plus tard, le temps pour les humains d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, d'installer les bases Désianes et de construire la Tour du Salut, le rituel de Régénération se mit en place...»


	16. Chapter 17

A/N : Encore un one-shot consacré à Préséa... C'est bizarre, parce que ce n'est pasvraiment un de mes personnages préféré, ni un sur lequel j'aime particulièrement écrire. Et parlons encore moins de Régal. Je l'ai adoré la première fois que je l'ai découvert dans le jeu. Et depuis... ça ne passe plus. Probablement parce que ce personnage n'a pas une évolution particulièrement importante et qu'il reste "l'adulte responsable" tout le long du jeu. Et, autant j'adore Kratos quand il parle d'Anna, quand il se lamente sur elle que je trouve assez... faible quand il parle d'Alicia. Ce doit être une question de charisme finalement xD.

Encore merci à Marina pour toutes ses reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

_We're a part of a story_

_A part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Wherever it's going_

_What is the way ?_

Ils étaient à l'auberge de Flanoir. Zélos, Sheena, Raine et Génis étaient partis avec le docteur pour soigner Altessa tandis que Lloyd et Colette étaient partis dehors. Regal et Préseéa étaient restés ensemble dans un silence étrange, presque lourd, qu'ils avaient appris à connaître depuis qu'ils voyageaient ensemble. Quand ils étaient ainsi, seul à seule, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils pensaient à la même personne et ressentaient la même absence. Mais ils n'en parlaient jamais. La haine ou le remord les empêchaient de partager ce qu'ils avaient en commun et le lien qui pouvait les unir en était tâché.

Quand Préséa avait appris qu'il avait tué sa soeur, malgré la demande de celle-ci, elle n'avait pu que le haïr. Elle voulait l'ignorer, le laisser dans sa culpabilité, ne jamais le regarder, ne jamais lui adresser la parole directement. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer entièrement, le fixant toujours du coin de l'oeil. Et elle voyait son visage neutre – où s'attardait toujours cette tristesse pareille à la sienne. Et elle savait qu'ils avaient le même en visage en tête, que c'était vers la même personne que s'élançaient leur pensées.

«Dis... Ce ruban...»

Régal venait de briser le silence, d'une voix presque hésitante à l'idée de briser les habitudes qui s'étaient instaurées entre eux. Préséa songea à ne pas répondre, mais réalisa que Colette lui en voudrait si elle agissait ainsi.

«... Oui ?

-Alicia avait le même...

-... C'était le mien. Elle l'avait emporté le jour de son départ, en disant qu'il lui donnerait ma force.

-Elle le mettait souvent.»

Les paroles résonnaient bizarrement dans la pièce, ils parlaient sans se regarder. Régal était assis sur un fauteuil vers le feu, un livre fermé sur un accoudoir, et Préséa était debout, à la fenêtre, à regarder la neige tomber, dans un silence qui donnait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux.

«Elle me parlait parfois d'Ozette, continua-t-il, mais elle avait toujours peur de m'ennuyer même si je lui assurait que non... Dès qu'elle avait du temps pour elle-même elle montait sur le toit pour regarder en direction d'Ozette. Elle avait écrit beaucoup de lettres et s'inquiétait parce qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse... Je lui avais promis de l'y amener... Mais Georges l'a emmenée à Varlhey juste avant.»

Préséa n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu les phrases de Régal, son isage blanc de toute expression. Alors que le silence s'installait encore, elle murmura :

«Elle adorait la neige quand nous étions gamine. Elle me poussait toujours dehors pour que nous faisions de la luge... Ces jours-là, mon père se débrouillait toujours pour rentrer tôt et il nous poussait dans la descente devant la maison.»

Et le silence retomba.

«Demain, nous pourrons mettre fin à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit-elle.

-Oui. Après la mort de Mithos, je reprendrai la direction de Lézaréno et interdirai l'accès à la mine de façon définitive. Ensuite, il faudra probablement lancer un vaste programme pour en détruire le plus possible... Je suppose que Zélos pourra aider à obtenir l'accord du roi.»

Préséa hocha la tête sans le regarder. Elle se demanda distraitement pourquoi il lui disait ça mais ne fit aucune remarque – cela ne valait pas la peine d'être dit.

Et le silence reprit son règne.


	17. Chapter 18

A/N : Et voici l'antépenultièmes chapitre ! (traduction : l'avant-avant-dernier ^^). C'est un de ceux qui m'a tenu le plus à coeur pour la simple raison que c'est, à la base, la toute première fanfic que j'avais commencé à rédiger, juste après avoir fini le jeu, dans le bus qui m'amenait en voyage scolaire à Venise... Il y a quatre ans. J'avais jamais réussi à le finir, et d'ailleurs la première version est gnan-gnan à souhait mdr. Mais l'idée était bonne, et j'y suis revenue plusieurs fois, jusqu'au résultat ici.

Merci à Marina qui est toujours fidèle au poste avec ses reviews ! Elles me font toujours aussi plaisir ^^ Je sais, je me répète, mais c'est vraiment vrai ^^

Enjoy !

_

* * *

We're a part of a story_

_A part of a tale_

Le néant. Absence de toute chose. Couleurs. Sons. Odeurs. Temps. Sensations.

Solitude infinie pour ceux qui en avaient conscience. Ni noir ni blanc, il n'y avait rien. Rien que des âmes qui ne pouvaient savoir que d'autres étaient juste à côté d'elles.

Mais ainsi, le néant n'était plus.

Pourtant, dans cette infinie prison, quelque chose avait commencé à changer. Comme une résonance, une impression de mouvement s'imposaient à ceux qui peuplaient –et niaient– ce néant-ci. Comme une chute, lente mais qui s'accélérait peu à peu, un retour vers quelque choses que ces âmes avaient oublié.

L'une d'elle ressentait cet appel et avait découvert qu'elle pouvait se souvenir qu'elle était quelqu'un, qu'elle avait vécut avant de se retrouver dans cette éternité effrayante. Cette âme se laissait porter par le courant, et redécouvrait toutes les sensations qu'elle avait perdu sans le savoir –puisqu'elle avait aussi perdu tout ses souvenirs d'être humain.

Le toucher, d'abord, avec cette sensation de chute.

L'ouïe, avec cette sorte de vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles

L'odorat avec ce mélange d'odeurs familières qui lui chatouillait les narines, parfum inconnu mais familier.

La vue enfin. Les deux lumières bleutée qui s'approchaient de l'âme en était la preuve... De plus prés, cela ressemblait à deux planète, l'une toutefois bien plus grosse que l'autre –et d'une couleur violette plus marquée.

À côté d'elle, l'âme devinait des âmes comme elles qui disparaissaient rapidement, s'estompaient comme un brouillard matinal.

_Est-ce donc le dernier voyage ?_, songea l'âme. _Vais-je pouvoir me reposer ?_

Elle ne savait pourquoi elle ne s'estompait pas, comme les autres qui devenaient de plus en plus rares. Elle était toute proche de la planète violette maintenant, elle put apercevoir un relief artificiel –une cité vide.

Et elle pénétra dans l'atmosphère, se sentit ralentir et put se poser au sol sans douleur. Ce fut avec un instant de regard qu'elle s'aperçut que son pied traversait un cailloux –mais sitôt ce détail enregistré, elle put sentir le galet sous sa semelle.

Était-elle un fantôme ? Cette idée germa, elle ne put s'en débarrasser. Après tout, elle était censée être morte, et à part si le lieu où elle se trouvait ne soit une sorte de salle d'attente pour un autre monde, elle doutait d'être au Paradis –ou en Enfer ou au Purgatoire.

Prudemment, l'âme fit quelques pas dans cette ville fantôme. Et puis elle s'enhardit, commença à explorer entièrement la citée.

Et puis un jour, elle _le_ vit. Assis dans une petite pièce, il écrivait avec application à la lumière du jour. Il ne la vit pas. Il écrivait. Les sourcils froncés, le visage sérieux, le regard traversé par différentes émotions qu'elle savait décoder à la perfection. Elle le connaissait si bien, elle l'avait aimé, après tout.

Kratos.

.

L'ancien Séraphin soupira. Il ne savait comment commencer la tâche qu'il s'était imposée – plus exactement il ne savait par _où _commencer.

Résolument, il prit son crayon et commença à écrire.

_«Ceci est l'histoire de la chute du Cruxis, l'organisation composée de Demi-Elfes ayant régné sur les mondes de Symphonia durant quatre mille ans. Son chef et fondateur était Mithos Yggdrasil et j'étais avec Yuan son plus proche collaborateur, depuis ces quatre mille ans. Le but ultime de cette organisation surpuissante était de faire revivre la sœur de Mithos, Martel et aussi l'avènement de l'Âge des Demi-Elfes ou des êtres-sans-vie, un monde de marionnettes où la discrimination serait inexistante. Comment une telle idée a pu être envisagée sérieusement, je l'ignore... Mais ceci n'est pas le sujet de ce livre._

_«À l'époque ou débute ce récit, Mithos ne me faisait guère confiance, mais ayant été son compagnon depuis quatre mille ans, je bénéficiais d'un régime de faveur –aidé en cela par le fait que je détenais la clef de son pouvoir. Cela était juste, je réprouvait les idéaux de Mithos, mais je n'avais pas la volonté de m'opposer à lui. La raison de cet état d'esprit remontait à des événement survenus il y avait une quinzaine d'année mais je n'ai pas la force de les narrer.»_

Kratos s'arrêta. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Anna, sans qu'il le veuille.

Certes, il ne l'avait pas connu durant longtemps –qu'était-ce six ans quand on a vécu quatre millénaires ?– mais elle avait marqué à jamais son existence.

Il l'avait aimé. Elle avait été son rayon d'espoir, avait réussi à le faire sortir de son apathie, à lui insuffler la volonté de faire changer les choses. Elle l'avait accepté même quand elle avait su son passé monstrueux. Elle avait été son tout –et Lloyd fut une dernière pièce dans leur bonheur. Mais il ne pourrait jamais se libérer de la culpabilité qui le rongeait – lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était battu pour la protéger, mais l'avait entraîné dans une fuite sans relâche, était revenu dans ses vieilles habitudes., avait abandonné son propre fils à plusieurs reprises... Il soupira. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'un jour il serait digne d'elle ? Pourtant, il sentit un douce chaleur se répandre dans ses veines, comme si elle l'enlaçait encore tendrement, qu'elle lui prêtait sa force.

Lentement, il reprit sa plume.

Voilà quelle était sa dernière tâche. Derris-Kharlan était habitable mais Lloyd n'avait envoyé aucun Demi-Elfe depuis maintenant quatre mois.

Alors il avait décidé de passer le temps qui lui rester à vivre à écrire l'histoire qu'il avait vue, La Guerre Antique, le Cruxis, l'avènement du nouveau monde... Et s'il lui restait du temps, son histoire avec Anna.

Il savait toutefois qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il meure avant d'avoir fini tout cela. Son exsphère détruite, sa forme angélique était en train de se dissoudre et bientôt le temps reprendrait le dessus à toute allure et il ne serait que poussière...

.

«..._Peu après ces événement, j'ai demandé à Lloyd de me ramener sur Derris Kharlan et les laisser en charge de futur. Ce qu'est devenu Symphonia, ce sera à un autre de l'écrire.»_

Enfin, il reposait sa plume, écarta une mèche blanche de ses yeux. Le récit avait prit beaucoup plus de temps qu'il l'imaginait et il avait inclus de longues explication sur le Cruxis, les Rénégats, les Elfes et la Guerre Antique car il devinait qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps pour écrire plus.

Et il avait eut raison. Ses mains étaient tremblantes et ridées, sa vision n'arrivait plus à s'accommoder... La mort allait le prendre bientôt.

Encore une fois l'étrange présence qui l'accompagnait se fit ressentir. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, devinait que c'était le fantôme d'Anna. Il s'était habitué à lui parler –peut-être était-il simplement fou– et devinait la réponse en une multitude de sensations discrètes.

«C'est donc la fin murmura-t-il de sa voix tremblotante. Nous allons enfin nous retrouver, Anna.»

Et les quatre milles ans qu'il avait vécut le reprirent. Il était debout, courbé comme le vieillard qu'il était et il se sentit partir, tout en sentant la dernière étreinte de son fantôme. Pendant un instant, elle paru plus chaude, plus vivante et il put la sentir vivante contre lui. Puis ce fut fini.

Sur le sol, il ne restait que de la poussière.

Mais peut-être ailleurs...


	18. Chapter 19

A/N : S'il reste encore quelqu'un sur cette page autre que Marina, pensez très fort à elle et remerciez-la. Sans elle, ce chapitre n'aurait jamais pu être publié parce je l'avais perdu sur mon ordi, j'ignore comment... Et je l'avais oublié. Si elle ne m'avait pas demandé un chapitre sur Yuan et que je ne m'étais pas interrogée parce que j'étais certain d'en avoir fait un, je n'aurais jamais cherché à retrouver ce one-shot. Ce qui est dommage, parce qu'il est plutôt pas mal ^^'

Voilà, et plus personnellement, merci à Marina pour ses reviews !

Enjoy

* * *

_Sometimes beautiful  
And sometimes insane_

Pour la quatrième fois, la terre trembla simultanément sur Sylvarant et Tethe'alla. Sheena venait de conclure son dernier pacte avec Luna et Aska, posant - pensaient-il - la dernière pierre à leur long périple. les huit aventuriers attendaient maintenant avec espoir la suite des événement et la probable renaissance de l'Arbre de Kharlan qui entraînerait la séparation de leurs mondes respectifs.

À l'étage inférieur, Yuan et Kratos avaient baissé ensemble leurs armes sitôt qu'ils sentirent la première secousse et se précipitèrent d'un même mouvement en direction du sommet de la Tour du Mana.

Maintenant, tous les dix fixaient l'horizon en direction de la tour du salut, là ou l'arbre de Kharlan allait renaître.

_'C'est fini'_, songea distraitement Yuan.

Il n'éprouvait aucune sensation d'accomplissement à cette constatation, ni l'enthousiasme de Lloyd et de ses compagnons. Ses pensées s'envolèrent soudain dans le passé - au temps où il aurait pu se réjouir d'une telle situation. Et il réalisa soudain que les adieux qu'il avait si souvent reporté devaient se faire maintenant, alors qu'une douce lueur verte annonçait la venue d'une nouvelle ère.

_'Puisses-tu reposer en paix, Martel. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, même si je ne suis pas arrivé à sauver Mithos, ni à exaucer ta dernière prière, ni même à sauver ta vie... Mais je te jure que les mondes qui vont se former seront construits comme tu le veux, une place d'harmonie où même les Demis-Elfes pourront vivre en paix. Je...'_

Yuan sortit brusquement de ses pensées. L'Arbre... il devenait fou ! Le Demi-Elfe retint un juron, et tous les dix se précipitèrent en bas de la Tour. Dehors, le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était chaotique -digne d'une fin de monde. Mort et destruction planaient de partout, la terre s'effondrait, les flots se levaient à cause des racines. Et par dessus ce concert horrible - craquement, hurlements, effondrement... - un gémissement d'agonie; long cris de souffrance, s'éleva. Yuan vit une forme humaine apparaître entre les branche, un visage...

"Martel !"

Le nom s'était échappé de ses lèvres en un appel désespéré. Le Demi-Elfe se morigéna, il savait très bien que son amour allait mourir ce jour-là... Il devait même la laisser reposer en paix, justement par amour pour elle, la laisser finalement partir et continuer son rêve... Mais la voir ainsi, son beau visage entre les branches froncé par la souffrance, alors qu'il n'avait pu la contempler depuis une éternité, était...

Yuan grimaça. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme ! Plutôt, tenter de comprendre l'erreur qui s'était glissé dans ses calculs... Il était pourtant certain que les Esprits Originels n'étaient là que pour empêcher la graine de germer et protéger le semblant de vie de Martel... Alors est-ce que Mithos avait deviné son rôle chez les Rénégats ? Ne lui faisait-il plus confiance ? Et Kratos dans tout ça ? Était-il là sur ordres ? Où simplement pour son fils, sur sa propre initiative ? Il était temps de demander des réponses.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Sa voix semblait dépourvue de sentiment - mais Kratos avait deviné le léger chevrotement trahissant son trouble. Ils se connaissaient depuis quatre mille ans, après tout, et Kratos était le seul ici à savoir quel était son lien avec Martel.

Martel... Elle avait été sa rédemption, avec Mithos et Kratos, quand elle était apparue devant lui, ce jour-là où il aurait dû mourir, le dernier jour où il avait vécu comme mercenaire. Elle lui avait prouvé que le monde méritait d'être sauvé, qu'il pouvait encore sourire, qu'il pouvait encore aimer... Que ne ferait-il pas pour avoir été celui assassiné, pour avoir pris à sa place le coup fatal ? Que ne ferait-il pas pour continuer son rêve, même après sa mort ? Yuan secoua la tête et s'obligea à écouter son ancien compagnon.

Les explications du Séraphin lui ôtèrent certains de ses doutes et lui rendirent assez de confiance en lui pour qu'il dévoile une partie de ses plans. Alors qu'il hésitait quant à la marche à suivre, Lloyd intervint, apportant une solution possible. Aussitôt, les choses se mirent en place, même quand Yuan appris que Forcystus avait démasqué ses espions.

* * *

Mais le Demi-Elfe sentait la situation lui échapper. Il s'était résolu à sacrifier Kratos, à mettre à jour sa parenté avec Lloyd pour obtenir son exsphère, s'obligeant à oublier le remord qu'il en concevrait. Il savait que ses actes seraient un coup d'épée dans le dos de Kratos. Il le savait, mais Martel passait avant tout, même maintenant.

L'appel de Zélos lui suffit pour gommer toute trace d'hésitation dans son esprit. Il était trop enfoncé dans sa voie pour douter maintenant. Il donna ses ordres pour droguer les autres, et attirer Kratos.

Cette fois-là, ses plans aussi furent réduits à néant - par Mithos lui-même. Blessé, Yuan avait ordonné l'évacuation de ses deux bases et réfléchissait à un dernier moyen pour achever son idée et le souhait de Martel.

L'appel de Zélos, impromptu, le distrait.

"Du nouveau ?, demanda le leader des Rénégats

-J'ai récupéré de l'Aïonis, mais Mithos a réussi à kidnapper Colette... Le temps que nous arrivions, il a réussi à transférer l'âme de Martel.

-... Et ?

-Elle a tenté de raisonner Mithos, mais n'a pas réussi. En désespoir de cause, elle a choisit de... disparaître."

Zélos marqua une pause, avant de reprendre devant le silence de Yuan.

"Mithos a crut qu'elle voulait revenir à Derris et il y est partit avec la graine sacrée.

-Je vois. Il va falloir se dépêcher alors... Des nouvelles de Kratos ?

-Oui."

Zélos grimaça.

"Il nous a aidé et a révéler son rôle de sceau d'Origin avant de terminer en donnant un rendez-vous à Lloyd. Pour que Lloyd le tue, d'après ses dires."

Yuan hocha la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il venait de se dire que ne pas s'en mêler serait peut-être mieux pour cette fois, puisque les choses semblaient se faire seules. Mais Zélos avait deviné ses intentions - et était convaincu que ce ne serait pas la bonne solutions. Du moins, pas pour lui.

"... Les derniers mots de Martel...

-Pardon ?

-C'était 'Ne laisse personne souffrir plus longtemps.' "

Il fit mine de partir.

"Attends ?

-Oui ?

-Où se trouve le rendez-vous ?

-Devant le sceau d'Origin."

L'élu disparut enfin. Yuan soupira avant de donner ses ordres encore une fois pour partir l'esprit tranquille chez les Elfes.

Libre à Kratos de se sacrifier s'il le voulait, mais il n'étais pas question que Lloyd en porte tout le poids - et encore moins pour lui question de faire faux bond à Martel. Pas une troisième fois, pas après l'avoir laissée mourir sous ses yeux, pas après avoir laissé Mithos sombrer dans la folie... Il devait agir.

Bientôt, celle-ci pourrait reposer en paix, au paradis si une telle place existait - elle le méritait plus que quiconque.  
... Et un jour, peut-être pourrait-il lui aussi un jour se reposer enfin et - s'il n'était pas trop damné - la rejoindre. Un jour...


	19. Chapter 20

A/N : Et voici le dernier one-shot. Ou peut-être plutôt les derniers, parce que c'est plus un ensemble de drabbles ^^ Encore une histoire de finie... Gâââh, encore... C'est triste, quelque part. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais plus jamais écrire sur ToS ^^

Merci à Marina-Kaede pour toute ses reviews qui m'ont soutenues tout au long de la publication de ce recueil ! Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais trouvé l'énergie de finir tout ça !

* * *

_No one remember how it began_

«Colette, tu as suivi les enseignements de Martel depuis ta naissance. Tu n'as plus rien à apprendre de nous, maintenant. Sois prête, tu va recevoir bientôt le titre d'élue et ton périple commencera.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, Mon Père. Je vous le promet !»

Deux yeux bleus levé vers le vieux visage, deux yeux hésitants entre tristesse, peur, et opiniâtreté, deux yeux qui sourient, qui se raccrochent à leur innocence face au monde, qui veulent rester aveugle pour pouvoir croire encore qu'ils peuvent changer le monde.

-Bien. Tu auras notre bénédiction, et nos prières t'accompagneront. Puisse tu réussir là où tant d'autres ont échoué. Nous croyons en toi.

-Merci, Mon Père. Je ne vous décevrez pas.»

·Ψ·

«L'enfant revient à elle, chef.

-Merci. Laissez-moi seul.

-Bien.

Elle entends des pas qui s'éloignent, d'autres qui se rapprochent. Elle n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Où était-elle ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? La forêt... pourquoi n'était-elle dans dans la forêt... ? Pourquoi devait-elle être dans la forêt... ? Ils n'étaient pas venus la chercher...

«Tu m'entends ?»

Une main laisse sur son front le souvenir d'une caresse qui disparaît lentement. La voix est à coté d'elle. Elle ouvre timidement un oeil, puis le second pour distinguer un vieil homme assis près de sa tête. Il a un grand sourire :

«L'oisillon se réveille ! Comment tu te sens, petite ?

-Bien... Je crois...

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je suppose que tu diras à un grand-père comme moi comment tu t'es retrouvée dans la forêt ?»

Elle regarde les rides de son front, les pattes d'oies qui clignotent tandis qu'un éclat toujours rieur brille dans ses yeux. Elle n'a pas envie que son visage change. Elle voudrait répondre à la question... Mais...

«Je... je ne sais plus... je ne sais pas...»

Un silence, le visage ne change pas.

«Hé bien il ne te reste plus qu'à t'installer ici pour apprendre autre chose ! Je suis Fugibayashi Amano. Sais-tu ton nom ?

-Fu... quoi ?»

Un éclat de rire.

«Appelle mon grand-père ! Et toi ?»

La voix se trouble.

«Je ne sais plus...

-Bon, hé bien je vais t'en trouver un... Voyons... Sheena ! Ça te va ?»

·Ψ·

«Rester vivre à Isélia ?

-Oui, Génis. Il est temps que nous arrêtions de voyager. Et ici... Les gens ne... nous méprisent pas. Ils ont besoin d'une institutrice... Et puis, tu es devenu amis avec Lloyd et Collette, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Tu veux dire... qu'on aura plus besoin de voyager ? Que je ne vais pas les quitter ?

-Oui.

-Grande soeur...»

Un sourire doux, tendre, un peu tremblant parce qu'il veut être rassurant.

«Il est temps que j'arrête de chercher des ruines qui n'existe pas. Il est temps de vivre une vie normale, non ?

-Mais... ça ne te dérange pas... ?

-De mentir en disant que je suis Elfe ? Non. Nous sommes des enfants de la honte, si nous souhaitons être accepté, nous allons devoir mentir. Et puis, ça ne change pas que nous sommes nous, non ?»

·Ψ·

«Président Régal ?

-Oui.

-La nouvelle domestique est arrivée.

-Bien.»

Un corps qui se retourne pour faire face à un maître d'hôtel suivit d'une adolescente, qui n'a pas encore quinze ans, dont les poings serrés et le menton tremblant dénoncent sa timidité et sa résolution. Elle l'attendrit.

«Voici maître Régal. C'est à lui que vous rendrez vos comptes. Faites attention en sa présence, Alicia.»

Une pensée distraite, c'est un joli prénom et il lui va bien. Elle tente de lui sourire, mais sa nervosité l'en empêche. Il tend la main.

«Bienvenue à Lezareno. J'espère que tu te plairas parmis nous, Alicia.»

Dans sa bouche, son prénom à le goût de la framboise. Une timide poignée de main scelle leur destin.

·Ψ·

«Je vais au village, P'pa !»

Le cri n'est pas terminé que les pas s'éloignent déjà. Ce qui n'empêche pas le nain, perdu dans la chaleur de sa forge, de hurler :

«Prends Noïshe avec toi ! Et ne t'approche pas de la ferme !

-...ui...i !»

Un sourire naît dans la barbe brune de l'acquiescement distant.

·Ψ·

«Zélos ?»

L'enfant se retourne surpris, de la fenêtre où il était immobile. Depuis quand son nom est-il aussi doux entre les lèvres rouge de la femme qui lui fait face ? Depuis quand son regard est-il aussi...chaud ? Où sont les larmes et les cris, les gifles, les «disparais !» ? Les lèvres s'ouvrent de nouveau :

«Il neige encore ? C'est si rare à Meltokio...»

L'enfant a une vision rêvée, une scène qu'il a entrevue quelques heures auparavant. Une autre femme, un autre enfant aux cheveux aussi roux que les siens, jouant, riant, dans la neige, et un bonhomme de neige qui trônait comme un souvenir de leurs joie...

«J'aime la neige, continuent les lèvres. Comme elle semble tout effacer, tout aplanir dans son blanc infini...

-Maman ? Tu veux bien faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ?»

Elle regarde la petite main qui s'est accroché à la jupe, elle hésite.

«Pourquoi pas ?»

·Ψ·

«Lloyd !»

L'appel enthousiaste vient de Colette qui semble être à l'entrée du village depuis longtemps.

«Heeeeeeeeeey !»

Le cri qui se rapproche est celui de Génis qui porte dans ses mains un monceau de sandwichs fait maison.

Le trio est enfin au complet.

·Ψ·

«Grande soeur ?»

Préséa se détourne de la fenêtre d'où elle observe le dos de son père avalé par la forêt pour faire face à l'enfant, qui avait le sourire plein de malice de l'enfance, qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains derrière le dos.

«Tu joues avec moi dehors ? S'il te plaîîîîît ?

-À quoi est-ce que tu veux jouer ?

-'Sais pas. Tu choisis ?»

La fillette est adorable...

«À chat perché ?, propose l'aînée.

-Ouiiiii !»

·Ψ·

La salle est glacée, les pas claquent sur le marbre

«Ah, je vois que tu es venu, Kratos.»

Le silence suffit à apporter une réponse.

«J'ai une mission pour toi. Vois-tu, Tethe'alla commence à prospérer depuis trop longtemps. Je veux donc que tu protèges l'élue de Sylvarant. Tu imagines, cette petite à une signature de Mana si proche de celle de Martel... Tu comprends mon souhait de la voir réussir, n'est-ce pas ?»

Les pas s'éloignent déjà, accord implicite. Un rire ricoche et résonne dans la salle, brisant le silence froid avec la cécité de la folie.


End file.
